


There Was an Attempt

by Romhack0101



Series: Super Hero [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Poisoning, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Saihara watched out in the balcony.He saw many explosions, from cannons to gun fire. He wasn't expecting this at all, as be breathed. His breath heavy and his chest hurting. He doesn't know what to do, and Ouma showed no sighs of stopping.He looked down to see a long drop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
>  _It wasn't directly said, but there was implied attempted suicide in this fic, so warning_.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

Saihara watched out in the balcony.

He saw many explosions, from cannons to gun fire. He wasn't expecting this at all, as be breathed. His breath heavy and his chest hurting. He doesn't know what to do, and Ouma showed no sighs of stopping.

 _He looked down to see a long drop_.

Saihara watched for a very long time. It wasn't until someone grabbed his waist that he realized what he was thinking. Saihara looked over to see Ouma hugging his waist. Although he couldn't see his face, Ouma was holding onto him tight enough to know what Ouma was thinking about.

Saihara placed his hand on Ouma’s, and patted it comfortingly. It was the best thing he could do at that moment to ‘ _comfort_ ’ the supreme leader. He held his hand there for a while, until he was eventually pulled back inside. He let it happen, and the balcony door was soon locked.

Although he can still see outside.

Saihara watched as Ouma took off his cape and hat as Saihara realized that Ouma came in with them in the first place. Usually he took them off in the outside room. He'd hang them there, and then come in to see where Saihara was at. He didn't know what prompted the leader to keep them on, but he probably guessed that he either forgot…

Or something else.

Ouma hung his cape and hat, and headed towards the bed. Saihara sees that he was too tired to do anything tonight, and promptly relaxed. He walked to the bed, and laid down next to him as Ouma began pulling him closer.

He held him just as tightly as before.

It didn't take long to share his thoughts and earlier suspicions.

“Someone told me you've been at the balcony all day.” He started, petting Saihara’s hair. He sounded sad. “You didn't do anything else, gladly, but let's just say I've been scared all day.”

Saihara didn't say anything and just nuzzled him. He just wanted to assure him that he's _fine_. He's been silent the entire time he spoke. The gestures were comforting, and he at least knew that much.

“Came in here in a hurry.” He says, softly sighing. “You've been there all day, and I just knew something was up. Promise me you won't try anything reckless.”

 _No promises_.

Saihara knew that he wouldn't do it, but he didn't like making promises. It's not like he will do it now, but at the sametime, he will never know. Saihara practically nodded though as Ouma tightened his grip.

 _He doesn't promise, but he won't do it_.

With that, Ouma let out a sigh of relief. He didn't say anything else for a while, which Saihara thought that was enough for the night. He closed his eyes too, to see if he could get some sleep too.

Silence.

“If you need fresh air, I suppose I could open the garden to you.”

Saihara looked up, a bit surprised by his words. Ouma looked really sure about this idea. He kept a small smile on his face when he looked down at Saihara. He petted Saihara’s hair again, letting out a small chuckle.

“You seem surprised.” Ouma smirked, before pecking his forehead. “This'll be a deal. A reward. How about it?”

Saihara nodded, real quickly.

“There is a catch.”

Saihara tilted his head.

“A guard will escort you there and back.” Ouma smiled, “Deal?”

Saihara nodded quickly.

“You agreed quick.” Ouma smiled, “Is it that you're confident that you'll get away, or you _really_ want to go outside that bad? Either way, I have a counter for one, and the second one is the whole reason I offered.”

Saihara gave a small smile and Ouma pulled him closer. Nuzzling his hair.

“Of course. You're happy either way.” Ouma muttered, “Good, good. I want my beloved to be happy.”

Saihara let out a _giggle_.

Ouma squeaked in surprise when Saihara pulled him into a hug, before turning away. Ouma decided to just pull him closer, seeming hesitant to even do so. Though, he stayed like that for a while before Ouma chuckled himself.

 _Saihara-chan is happy, then I am happy_.

With that, he nuzzled the sleeping detective before closing his eyes himself. Going to sleep. Very relaxed.

It was a good day.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**


	2. Wolf’s Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes a little deep this chapter.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

Saihara looked around, to see the beautiful site.

He was with one of the guards of the building, and they somehow had time to make a garden while Ouma took over the city. He looked around in awe. He sees the he was surrounded by walls. Of course, he had to make it surrounded by something, while still technically being outside. He sighed, as he breathed in the fresh air and oxygen. He looked around the ground area, as he searches, he pauses upon seeing some familiar flowers.

Aconitum napellus. Wolf’s bane.

He kneels down, only to take a closer look. They were tall lavender flowers, that looked gorgeous. He attempted to touch it, only for the guard to stop him. He looked up, as the guard looked at him, concerned. He looked back at the flower, only to follow the guard away from the flower. He followed him out of the garden, and watched in awe, as his trip was cut short.

He looked back up at the guard to thank him, only to pause. The guard seemed to have this _familiar look_. It make him uncomfortable, as he looked down. _Again_. The guard _always_ gave him that look once they were done. He wasn't so sure what to say, now, and just remained quiet until the Supreme Leader came. The guard informed him about what happened earlier, and the leader nodded. He held out a hand to Saihara, and Saihara quickly took it.

 _The Supreme Leader took notice, right away_.

While he waved the guard off, he led Saihara back into the garden. The Supreme Leader smirked, as he stood by a certain flower. The same flower that Saihara was staring at, earlier. Saihara walked back, looking at the leader, before looking at the flower.

They stood there in silence, before the leader chucked again.

“You’re _curious_ , aren't you?” the leader asked, smirking, “On what this flower does?”

Saihara blinked, as he turned to Ouma. He chuckled, before gesturing towards the flower.

“Keep looking.” He says, smiling, “Look ‘till your heart's content. ‘cause tomorrow, it'll be gone. I have a _specific reason_ why I planted these flowers in particular. Do you want to know why?”

Saihara shook his head, as Ouma smiled.

“Lemme ask you something, then.” Ouma led Saihara to a bench in the garden. Setting them both down. “How was that guard?”

Saihara froze. He looked down, a bit mortified. He wasn't so sure how Ouma was gonna handle this, and he doesn't know what he was gonna do. He thought about how that guard was gonna _disappear_ tomorrow if he had told him, and that he can handle the _creepy looks_. He has handle it before.

 _Although, you can't lie to a liar, can you_?

“... H-He scares me.” He admits. “He gives me this _look_ often…”

“What kind of look?”

“... L-Like…” He swallowed. “... The ones you give me… W-When we're alone.”

“Ahh.” Ouma chuckled, “ _Those_ kinds of looks.”

With another chuckle, Ouma pulled Saihara into a hug. Humming to himself for a minute, before letting go. He stood up, before standing up. He gestures for him to follow, before they left the garden for good. They didn't say anything to each other for the longest time, until they made it into the kitchen. Getting ready to take up dinner for the room above.

“Uhh, could I order a _special_ lunch for tomorrow?” Ouma asked, leaning on the counter, gesturing towards the guard from earlier, “The guard over there would like to lose weight, if you catch my drift.”

“Fine.” The chief lady murmured, “I'll have it done by tomorrow, and I'll bring the janitors for tomorrow too. That way the mess would be cleaned up as soon as possible.”

“Thanks.” He beckoned Saihara to follow, “Come on, my beloved, tomorrow I'll take you to the gardens myself. Nishishi.”

With that, Saihara followed Ouma back into the room upstairs. Saihara seriously fearing for the guard now.

“Don't worry.” Ouma comforts him, “He'll just be demoted, that's all.”

Saihara remained unconvinced, as he finished his food, and went to bed.

**X-X-X-X**

Ouma took Saihara to the garden, as promised, but avoided a certain area for a while, blocking him off for some reason.

Then, came lunch.

Saihara and Ouma had lunch at the garden. Saihara feeding himself for a while, wondering what was going on. It wasn't until some people came running through, as there seems to be a commotion in the dining hall. Scared, Saihara stood up to look too, only for Ouma to stop him.

“Finish your meal.” He gently, yet sternly said, before pulling him down, “Finish every last bite. I want to feed again.”

Saihara tensed up, before sitting down. Ouma took a couple fork fulls, before hovering his fork over to Saihara. Saihara obediently opened his mouth, to let some food in. This went on for a few more bites, before Ouma was satisfied. He smiled, as they now we're feeding themselves again.

As soon as they finished, Ouma took their plates, and went to the way of the dining hall. He peeks in, to see a crowd.

 _Nothing bad in site_. Just the crowd.

He goes in, as Saihara follows. He stays close as the crowd spoke of the incident that just happened. He goes up to the crowd, slowly, but surely, to hear the incident loud and clear. _Curiosity as a detective_. He hears bits and pieces, and he just freezes.

“ _The guy has been poisoned_.”

“ _Poisoned_?”

“ _Yeah, poisoned_.”

“ _Horrible way to go_.”

“ _I’m not finishing my meal, ugh_.”

“ _Luckily we don't need to see him again_.”

“ _Yeah_. _He was an asshole_.”

“ _S-Still_...”

“ _Y-Yeah_. _I know_.”

Saihara teared up, and he just _knows_ who it was. It was no mystery, as he caught on earlier on what he was planning, but still…

Ouma _murdered_ him. Ouma just straight up _murdered him_.

 _In the past, he wouldn't have done that, but now_...

Ouma was a completely different person.

He fell to his knees, as he cried for the poor guard. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to stop the murder, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it either. Sure, he could've asked, but he still would've ‘ _taken care of him_ ’ no matter what he says. Sure, he would've prevented it himself too, but…

Something tells him the guard would've pinned him, if he had tried anything. Either way, there was nothing Saihara could've done, and yet…

He let it happen anyways.

Saihara cried, and cried, and cried, until someone pulled him into a hug.

Familiar arms, ones that he's grown accustomed to for the longest time. He doesn't know how long he's been trapped here, all he knows is that: he's been here for a long time, and it pisses him off that there is nothing he could've done to prevent _one murder_.

 _The very same murderer had him in his arms, and it pisses him off, so much_.

 _He was helpless_.

He realized how silent it was after a while. He wiped his eyes, as he realized what happened. His sobbing was filling up the room, and he was soon leaning on the supreme leader, as the crowd watched. _They watched, almost in pity_.

Silence.

“You finished, my beloved?” Ouma asked, pulling him up, “Good. Good. Let's go upstairs. Let me comfort you.”

Saihara stood up, as Ouma grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him out of the dining hall. The crowd went back to murmuring, as Saihara heard. Although he couldn't hear a word, he still hears _pity_ in their voices. Feeling pity towards the prince, imprisoned by the Supreme Leader.

All he felt was nothing. Numb.

Ouma closed the door behind them, before taking off his cape.

“You'll never see that guard again.” Ouma promised, before smiling, “C’mon, let's go to bed. Tomorrow, I'll start taking you myself to the gardens. Nishishi.”

With that, he was led to bed.

Like promised, the next morning, he started eating at the gardens. He went over to the area that was previously blocked off. His suspicions correct.

 _The aconitum napellus, gone_. _Orange roses grew in their place_.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Well, this is deep. There is nothing more to say, well.
> 
> F.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my interest in this fandom is fading.
> 
> I've been having too many panic attacks, to where it's effecting my work.
> 
> However, I hope this calms down, and see if I could take another break fandom. Hope it helps.
> 
> Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
